


Only Half Angel

by leightaylor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Gals being pals, Pep Talk, clary and izzy, clary and jocelyn, f/f - Freeform, lowkey clizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leightaylor/pseuds/leightaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Isabelle convince Clary to forgive Jocelyn for what Jocelyn did all those years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Half Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic spoils the end of s1 of Shadowhunters. If you enjoy, leave comments and kudos.

It had been a very long week, in Clary’s opinion. Jace was still missing, completely untrackable after Valentine had kidnapped him. Speaking of Valentine, he had the Mortal Cup, and was about to destroy the entire Shadow World. And, on the home front, Jocelyn Fairchild was awake again, having spent a few weeks under a self-induced sleeping spell.

The Shadowhunter in Clary was concerned with Valentine and his plans for the Cup.

But the human in Clary was completely overcome with a dozen emotions toward Jocelyn. Anger, happiness, resentment, and mostly, confusion.

Clary had hardly spoken to her mother since Jocelyn had woken up. How could she talk to her, after Jocelyn had stolen Clary’s memories, made a powerful warlock mess with Clary’s mind, rob Clary of the knowledge of her true heritage. In Clary’s mind, Jocelyn had made a selfish and wrong decision, one that had led to Clary being unprepared when her life had folded in on itself. And now, Clary was stuck in a brewing war that she was not equipped to fight.

With a great sigh, Clary flopped back onto her bed in the Institute. It wasn’t like she could go home - her bedroom had been burned to a crisp, Jocelyn’s last attempt to shield Clary from the dangers of the Shadow World. 

Someone knocked at the open door to announce their presence, and Clary glanced over to see that it was Isabelle, dressed down in a pair of yoga pants and a lightweight hoodie, leaning one shoulder onto the door frame.

It reminded Clary of when someone very different had been standing in that same doorway.

“Hey. You still up for training tonight?” Isabelle asked, running fingers through her jet black ponytail. She and Alec had been switching between giving Clary combat lessons every night while they let the elder Lightwoods take over searching for Jace and Valentine, even though it was just for a few hours each evening.

Clary rose up from the bed. “Not really,” she admitted. “I think I just wanna rest up.”

Isabelle narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. “What’s wrong?”

Clary forgot sometimes how perceptive Isabelle could be. “It’s nothing,” Clary tried to play off. “I’m just thinking about all that’s happened and I just-” she broke off. “I’m just tired… and confused.”

Isabelle made her way to the bed and sat with her legs crossed, facing Clary. “Is it what happened with Jace? About how he’s your…?” She never finished the question.

Shaking her head, Clary took a steadying breath. “No, it’s got nothing to do with Jace. It’s my mom.” She normally was only able to talk to Simon about serious things, but something about Isabelle made her an easy person to trust with personal matters.

“You’re upset with her,” Isabelle concluded easily, to which Clary nodded in confirmation.

“Yeah. I mean, I know she was trying to protect me but I still feel like she was  _ wrong _ .”

“People make mistakes, Clary,” Isabelle defended. “That’s part of being human. We’re only  _ half _ angel, remember?”

“I know,” said Clary, “but I don’t know if I’m ever going to forgive her for this.” Clary broke off when her voice cracked, and she struggled to hold her tears back. “Because it’s not just me she hurt. Simon was attacked and killed for being my best friend. He’s a vampire now because he’s my best friend. He never would have been my friend if she’d let me grow up in the Shadow World instead.”

Isabelle was quiet for a bit, deep in thought. “Clary,” she finally started, “do you remember when you first met my mom?”

“Yes,” Clary answered, not sure where this conversation was headed.

“What did you think?”

“Something I won’t say out loud because it’s not nice.”

Isabelle cracked one of her gorgeous smiles. “I think that’s everyone’s reaction to my mom.”

“Why’d you want to know that?” Clary asked.

“Because,” Isabelle explained, “when Jocelyn woke up and I saw the two of you together, I was jealous. Because that’s how a mother is supposed to look at her daughter.”

Clary’s heart broke for Izzy, the hundredth time it had done so since they’d met. Isabelle deserved people in her life who treated her the way she deserved to be treated. But that’s not who she always had.

“And,” Isabelle added, “she  _ apologized _ . I can’t remember the last time my mother did that for me.”

Clary was silent, not knowing how to respond.

“My point is that Jocelyn cares, Clary.” Isabelle scooted closer. “That’s not always common for parents in our world, or even in the mundane world. You had a single mom, one who was running from a dark and dangerous past when she was barely older than you are now. She did her best and it’s been almost twenty years since it happened. But even after all this time, she cares enough to apologize, and you’re still here, with us. She didn’t rip you away and tell you to forget about Jace. She didn’t make you leave us and the Shadow World. Give her a chance.”

Biting her lip, Clary ran through this in her head. Isabelle had a good point. Jocelyn was  _ trying _ . Despite everything, Jocelyn was trying to make things right. Even though bad things had happened because of Jocelyn’s past actions, she had only done those things with the best of intentions in mind.

Tomorrow, Clary decided, she’d go to Luke’s apartment, where Jocelyn was staying since she refused to live under the same roof as Maryse Lightwood, and talk to her mother, making the first steps toward forgiving her. “You know, you’re a lot wiser than people give you credit for, Iz.”

Isabelle shrugged. “I  _ am _ the best forensic pathologist in New York. Makes sense that I should be wise, too.”

They shared a laugh and Clary stood up, feeling better than she had before Isabelle had come into the room. “You still wanna get in some training?” She asked. “You could show me how to use your whip finally.”

Isabelle chuckled as she stood and started walking toward the training area of the Institute. “Clary, there is no way you’re going anywhere near my whip for at least a few more years.”

Clary laughed with her friend, and followed her to the training room where Clary’s human side, after figuring out what to do about the situation with Jocelyn, was finally able to shut off. Now, she had to enter her Shadowhunter mentality, and train as hard as she could to put an end to Valentine Morgenstern.


End file.
